powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Masumi Inou
"The Fast Adventurer~BoukenBlack!" Masumi Inou (伊能 真墨, Inō Masumi) / Fast Adventurer BoukenBlack (迅き冒険者ボウケンブラック, Hayaki Bōkensha Bōkenburakku): Biography On the reverse side of society, he was able to adopt the title of a treasure hunter with bad teeth from his techniques of searching ruins and excavation, but he's not as good as Satoru Akashi. When he was younger, Yaiba of Darkness murdered his excavation group (the members of which were abusive in several ways), and Masumi has been in a pursuit of revenge ever since. He is a rookie member of the Boukenger team along with Natsuki Mamiya (whom he first met when she had her leg trapped under a heavy rock that left her with amnesia). He acts as a brotherly figure towards her, but soon becomes visibly jealous when he notices that Natsuki is becoming more attached to Satoru and Souta Mogami. Masumi has a thing against being referred to by color by Satoru, whom he wants to refer to everyone by name, instead. He has admitted his affection towards Natsuki. Masumi appears to have a disliking towards peas, as he is often seen removing them whenever he eats fried rice. In Task 1, after taking the Heart of Gordom, he briefly returns his Accellular to Satoru, who in turn threatened him to drop him into red-hot magma for it if he did not accept it again. Eventually, after Masumi's battle with Yaiba, he learns to trust Satoru, since Satoru had believed in him from the start. Even though Souta used to consider him to be a thief, Masumi sometimes calls him an "ex-spy." He refers to Sakura Nishihori as "Sakura-neesan" (sister) and seems to admire her, yet he also fears her. Masumi is hot-tempered and tends to act irrationally, but he will never give up and will never run away from a fight. Unlike Souta, Masumi fights first and asks questions later. His rebellious nature and anti-hero persona tends to bring him some trouble, but his risky tactics make him a valuable asset to the team. He, as Yaiba had stated, suppresses darkness in his heart and this darkness is freed at the conclusion of Task 45 when he holds the Precious known as the Three Headed Dragon of Darkness. He became infuriated when Nendo-gami mimicked his human form in Task 14; naturally, the fury did not die down until Nendo-gami was terminated. In Task 33 he is kidnapped by the Jaryuu Tribe and the Questers to obtain information about Natsuki, revealing to him that she is actually a Lemurian. Feeling responsible for all that happened following this revelation and what happened to Natsuki, Masumi went into her rescue only to see Natsuki with the Questers and disappear. After finally breaking into the Jaryuu's base, in a desperate attempt to get Natsuki out of her trance, Masumi embraces her and yells her to remember who she really was, a Boukenger, and succeeded in recovering Natsuki and foiling the Negative's plans. As of Task 46, due to doubts about himself and fears of what he could do to his comrades, Masumi abandoned the team, leaving only his SGS Jacket and Accellular. He returns to the team in Task 48, wielding the Dual Crusher numerous times with Souta, Natsuki, Sakura Nishihori and Eiji Takaoka untransformed and without the Accel Tector. In Task 49 after the final battle between Arch Priest Gajah, Masumi becomes the new Chief of the Boukengers after Satoru retired his BoukenRed commission to explore space for Precious. Masumi's treasure was being a Boukenger. A few years later, Masumi fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to thier orginal owners. Masumi and his teammates have thier powers again BoukenBlack GoGo Vehicles * GoGo Formula * GoGo Crane * GoGo Carrier Arsenal * Accellular * Survi-Buster Sniper Mode ** Survi-Buster/Survi-Blade ** Scope Shot * Radial Hammer * Accel Tector ** Dual Crusher *** Drill Head *** Mixer Head * Bouken Arm (Bōken Āmu): Radial Hammer (ラジアルハンマー, Rajiaru Hanmā), BoukenBlack's tool (resembles a driveshaft and axle). * Attacks: "Drift Crash," where he tosses his hammer like a boomerang; "Lightning Attack", where by spinning around his hammer in circles; "Hammer Break," where he maximizes the power from the GoGo Formula's Parallel Engine and pulverizes the enemy; "Hammer Dynamite" with the Accel Tector on, he uses the full power of the hammer on him. Trivia *Masumi was based off Gai Yuuki (Black Condor) from Choujin Sentai Jetman. * "Inou" (伊能, Inō) is from the surname of Japanese surveyor and cartographer, Tadataka Inou (伊能 忠敬, Inō Tadataka). He is known as a person who exerted himself for creation the first perfect map of Japanese Islands by modern surveying techniques. * The second kanji of "Masumi," "sumi" (墨, sumi), means "black ink", which is used in calligraphy. See also Will Aston Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Rival Category:Sentai 4th Ranger Category:Boukengers